Bacterial infections remain among the most common and deadly causes of human disease. Multi-drug-resistant bacteria now cause infections that pose a grave and growing threat to public health. It has been shown that bacterial pathogens can acquire resistance to first-line and even second-line antibiotics. New approaches to drug development for treating bacterial infections are necessary, e.g., to combat the ever-increasing number of antibiotic-resistant pathogens.